Pretty Girl
by Cheliz
Summary: What if everyone had been human and actually of royal and noble blood?Enter the life of Riliane Cross, princess of England and daughter of king Kaien Cross. Sadly, after much misfortune, she is bethrothed to the biggest jerk on earth: prince Senri Kuran of Japan. How will this work out? Warning: Extreme language!
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright, warnings ahead! This will be OOC, as they are humans! for example, Senri was raised as a vessel for Rido to use, but in this story, that won't happen, as Rido is a bloodthirsty, but loving father. So expect Senri to be a different! This story will contain the REAL Kaname, not the progenitor Kaname AS AGAIN, THEY ARE HUMANS! As the eldest, Rido will be king of course, and he and Midori Shiki (Senri's mom) WILL be married. (Took her name from another fanfic which I forgot the name about, you can find it under M rated stories for Senri and Rido. PS, if there are any good M rated writers out there, I am not very good at it, but I am curious what would happen if Senri DID rape Ruka like Rido wanted to in the Anime. Now, I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT! Thank you.**_

My name is Riliane Cross. Rin for short. I am the princess of England, my father being Kaien Cross, the king of England.

Why I am the main character instead of Senri?

Well, that's because this is my story I guess, but expect that bastard to be the second most important character, which is unfortunate for me.

It all started out with me, being pregnant and having a miscarriage.

And NO, the father is not that BLASTED Senri Kuran!

It was from one of my servants, a delicious young care taker of my horses, Mark Anthony Bell.

I was madly in love with him back then, but my father wouldn't let me marry him.

Of course it turned out that Mark only had wanted me for my wealth, so I guess father had been right.

Yeah, I was the mad princess.

The rebel of the family.

Father said I had that from my mother, who died giving birth to me.

I was the girl that appeared drunk at soirees.

The girl that smoked weed with the grandson of Earl Asato Ichijo, Takuma, before shagging with some servants and Takuma in a gangbang.

The girl that ran nude in the castle whilst chasing my younger brother Maxwell.

So, my father had decided to try and save my image, be marrying me off with Takuma's best friend. The person that I happened to loathe the most on this entire planet, Senri Kuran, crown prince of Japan.

I was currently sitting in the limosine that was bringing me to my new place to stay.

The. Daddy. Fucking. Castle. Of. Dictating. Kurans.

I checked my appearance in the mirror, just to be sure.

Light blue lolita dress? Check!

My curly brown hair loose? Check!

My eyeliner correctly done? Check!

I sighed, knowing Senri probably would think I made myself look pretty all for him.

My brown eyes narrowed at the mirror.

YEAH RIGHT!

I looked out of the window, seeing my doom rising up in the distance.

Kuran castle.

I gulped and wanted to hide in my skirt.

I was lucky that Takuma and Rima Toya, daughter of Duke Takeshi Toya, were going to visit me.

I still wondered how me and Senri could have the same friends.

I guess it was a misfortune of Fate.

I wanted to kill those three old wenches that controlled mine.

The car stopped, and I stepped out, my white boots hitting the ground.

A hand stretched out, offering me help, and I looked straight into the playful smirking face of Senri Kuran.

"I don't need your help!" I hissed.

"Ah, my dearest kitten has claws! Oh how they wound me so!" Senri mocked with a dramatic gesture as I stepped out of the limo.

"Why don't you just drop dead?" I asked with a sugarly sweet voice.

"Why don't you just stop being so mean? We are engaged after all. Though I have tyo admit I like a spitfire." Senri and his father, King Rido, shared one thing.

That. Annoying. Smirk!

I wanted to slap it from his face immediatly.

"Listen, arrogant son of a bitch, I am stuck here with you. But don't you even dare to think I like it!" I hissed, putting my hands on my hips as brown met light blue orbs.

"Your mouth may say no, but trust me Rin, soon you will learn that your body is dying to say yes." He whispered huskily, stepping closer.

"Ah hell no! If you touch me wrong, I swear I will report it to our parents!" I threatened and Senri rolled his eyes.

"Sure pumpkin. Just know you're mine, and that you stay that way. Because if you even spread your legs one more time for any filth of a servant," he said, pausing with a wolfish grin, "I swear I will report it to our parents!" He said, copying me.

I crossed my arms over my chest, the heartbreak of Mark and the loss of my child, a little girl I had wanted to call Tessa, stung me like a wesp. Straight into my heart.

Tears clouded my eyes and I said, "Just shut up you jerk!"

Before we both knew it, I ran inside, tears rolling over my cheeks.

I HATE SENRI KURAN!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yeah, I made Senri mean. Oh boo hoo! Anyways, I do like a love/hate relationship story, as they make me swoon. Thank you for bearing with me and my story, as I know I suck. If I got any fans, then this chapter is for you. Senri! Do the disclaimer for mama!**_

 _ **Senri: No.**_

 _ **Me: Yeeeees**_

 _ **Me: Or I'll steal your pocky again!**_

 _ **Senri: Fine! Ladies and gentleman, my dearest Chelsea does not own Vampire Knight. And now on with the story.**_

It was dinner, and I sat at the table.

"So, lover's spat?" Rido asked, winking.

I wanted to poke my fork into that brown eye.

Senri, who wanted to pretend that we were fine, which we were obviously not, grabbed my hand and said, "I just wanted to help her out by explaining a few things."

Help me out?

Cut the fucking crap!

I glared and Senri squeezed my hand warningly.

I was seething, oh how I loathed this young man before me!

Midori's blue eyes found my brown ones, "Do you have any ideas for the wedding dress?"She said, with a fond and excited smile.

After all, nobody had expected her beautiful son to get married!

I wanted to die right on the spot, but I kept myself calm, at least somewhat.

"What do you think of light blue?"I asked, it was one of my favourite colours and white was overused.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed, "It will match Senri's eyes!" She said, practically bouncing on her seat.

My eyes widened in horror.

NO! NO! NO!

I wanted to take back my words but when I opened my mouth, Senri cut in. "Indeed. Light blue suits your brown eyes lovely."

He gave me a heart warming smile that could fool everyone.

But me.

Nice try Senri, nice try.

In my head I was singing, _"I hate you, you hate me, I'm gonna kill you when you sleep."_

Rido smirked the same smirk that was often found on Senri's face.

Fuck, I hate the Kuran smirk!

"What will she wear on the wedding night?" He asked, winking at his son who chuckled.

"Rido!" Midori exclaimed and playfully hit his arm.

"Don't make poor Riliane embarrassed!"

EMBARRASSED?!

That was a fucking understatement AND don't forget I also got homicidal tendencies by just sitting at this table!

I slowly ate my chicken, glaring at the plate.

I wanted to try and see, if Senri and Rido liked to have anal sex with that fucking plate.

Or I could try to use it as a shuriken and decapicate them!

Oh that would be heaven!

I would spare Midori, as she was just ignorant and a stupid, but spoiling mother.

Oh and don't forget she suffered from schizophrenic symptoms.

So yeah, I would spare her.

But Senri and Rido? Nuh uh!

Suddenly, Senri leaned in and I froze.

He brought out his finger, and I wanted to bite it off desperately.

Suddenly, he was touching my chin and I was freaking paralyzed.

Don't touch me!

"What the-" I tried to say but he suddenly grinned.

"You had some on your chin."

He stuck his finger in his mouth and I wanted to vomit.

Words, puke and my guts, those were the things I needed to get out of my mouth.

Midori was in awe at the scene.

"You are so cute together!" She exclaimed at us, on which Senri casted his eyes down, pretending to be flustered.

Let me revise my earlier words, I, Riliane Cross, will murder this entire table!

Midori included!

I couldn't stand being at this table anymore and pretending to be alright!

"Excuse me, I don't feel so well." I said, politely and stood up.

"Let me escort you to your room." Senri said, also standing up.

GO TO HELL!

I wanted to yell.

Midori nodded at us, smiling. "And make sure she takes a paracetemol!" She said, as we walked away from the dining table after having shoved our chairs back to the table, like the mannered raised children we were.

Once in the hallway, Senri slapped me.

"What was that for?!" I was shocked and held my cheek.

I've never been slapped before.

"Listen, behave like a lovey dovey airhead around me, alright?! I will end you if you upset my mother." Senri hissed at me, whilst I still held my red cheek.

"I'd rather die then behave like your puppet!" I hissed back at him.

With that annoying Kuran smirk, he pinned me harshly against the wall.

"I will punish you if you misbehave," he talked to me as if I were a mere child!

I was fucking older then him by a little more then three months!

"Oh, yeah? I am not afraid of your punishments." I told him and he began smirking darkly.

"Pity I won't be your first." Senri told me, his hand crawling up my thigh and I froze.

Oh.

THAT kind of punishment.

"Stay off of me Kuran!" I hissed.

In response, he licked my earshell and I shivered involuntarily.

"Remember babydoll, you are mine."He whispered huskily in it, biting my ear slightly.

I whimpered, my body secretly liking his touch as I began to hate him even more.

"Don't forget. I'll leave you alone now. But that won't happen next time." Senri told me as he walked off, back to the dining room for the dessert.

I slid down the wall, and hugged my legs as I went into fetal position up against the wall.

Tears ran over my cheeks again, and I decided, that when I thought that Senri was a jerk, I had been wrong.

He was the fucking devil!


End file.
